Like Compositions
by Ms. AtomicBomb
Summary: As Elizaveta Hedervary watches the powerful Kingdom of Prussia fall, she develops feelings for such idiotic excuse of a nation. Human AU? Human names used. Pruhun! Rated K ? It's not bad. I wrote this a LONG time ago but decided to upload it until now.
1. Opus 36

**I do NOT own any Hetalia characters neither songs** .

(Based on the song: Opus 36 By Dustin O'Halloran)

* * *

As I cleaned Mr. Edelstein's house I hummed my favorite composition. Well at least one of them. Opus 36. The lovely notes danced in my head ever so softly and I could feel my self become a bit sad. I don't know why but to me the song was just so saddening for some reason.

There I stood alone just sweeping the floor. The song brought both memories and tears. I began to quietly cry not that I would admit it to anyone of course. It was just so beautiful. The American composer had brought so much feelings to my mind. As the song sang in my head I remembered the days that I adored so much. The days I was just a child.

**Flashback**

"Daniel! Look! This little awesome bird, well not as awesome as me of course, has become my friend! His name is Gilbird! Don't you think it's an awesome name?" The albino smiled.

"Uhuh, Sure..." Daniel smiled. His chest began to ache a bit and so he began to rub it. "What's wrong?" The other boy asked. "Nothing, Just my chest aches a bit. Don't worry about it Gil." Daniel smiled.

"Here let me take a look." Gilbert smirked and slapped Daniel's chest hard. "Idiot! That hurt!" Daniel yelled. Gilbert quickly pulled his hand back to his side. He began to blush vigorously. "Y-You're a boy, R-right?" He asked. "Totally! What you think I'm a lady! Ha! No way now I'm off!" Daniel laughed.

**End of Flashback**

"Elizaveta, You can have a break, Darling." Roderich said as he entered the room. He was always nice, He never wanted me to clean because he felt bad, Plus he still calls me Darling, I know he cares for me, but I just don't know. We can't be together.

I smiled his way. "Okay, thank you. Oh I'll make Dinner." I said and headed to the kitchen. "Oh no worries, I already made Dinner, Just eat and rest." Roderich smiled as he followed me. "Can I ask you something?" He asked. "Yes of course." I nodded and began to eat.

"Why were you a boy when you were younger? Did you think males were stronger so you wanted to be one?" He mumbled. He didn't sound rude at all so I saw no offense to be taken. "I just thought I was boy. Well, yes males are always stronger." I shrugged.

"You know, you're one of the strongest nations I've ever met. And being a girl doesn't make you any different. You're way much stronger than Gilbert and me combined." Roderich smiled. I know that he meant it. I mean maybe I wasn't as strong as both of them combined but he believed it, so it means that he isn't lying. I smiled at him. "Thank you."

As I finished the steak and rice I smiled. "I never knew you could cook so well." I said. Roderich looked at me. "Thank you, I just don't like to cook a lot." He smiled. "Have you tasted Arthur's food?" I randomly asked.

"No, I hear it's really bad."

"It is! It's always burnt and stuff, Very weird. I only like the fish and chips just a little." I whispered as if someone were to hear me.

Roderich smiled. He never laughed for some reason, I didn't understand why either. He got up from his seat and was ready to walk out the door. "Oh, By the way. The mailman dropped this off. It's for you." he said and placed a light red envelope on the table, he then left afterwards.

I sat still and just looked at the envelope. Shall I open it? Sure why not. It can't be bad and it doesn't look professional. I grabbed it from across the table and slowly opened it.

_Your cell phone must be broken._ It read. My cell phone? It was working just fine. I continued to read.

_Anyways, the awesome me decided to write to you because I haven't heard a word from you since the wedding. I know that what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry. So I was wondering if we can meet up sometime. If so; Meet me by the river where we first met. _

_~Gilbert Weillsmidt _

Prussia? Contacted me? Okay. I will meet him there. It'll be nice to see that idiotic face once more.

I didn't realize it but I was smiling. Smiling at the letter. Am I that idiotic? Plus he can't possibly be waiting for me everyday until i finally get there, Can he? Or will he?

And so I will be going. Tomorrow, just because I'm too tired today.


	2. Avril 14th

**To this song: watch?v=up9WGSGgz1A**

**I do not own it.**

* * *

On the morning of April 14th I finally decided to go to the place where Gilbert had asked of me to go to. It took a while and a lot of procrastination, yet here I was. Ready for Gilbert. I just made my way to the forest, and now to the little river that was hidden deep inside.

I held the letter in my hand tightly as if someone were to steal it from me. He had mentioned the wedding right? Well, now that I wasn't married- Wait did he know that? I'm sure Ludwig mentioned it to him, right? Yeah most likely.

As I reached the clearing and advanced to the River there he stood; wearing his navy blue army uniform. His silvery hair shined in the light and his pale skin as well. I tried to remain as silent a possible. Not making noises was goon.

Crunch! Great I had to step on that twig, Right? Idiotic me! His velvet eyes turned to look at me. They had both rage and sadness in them. "H-Hey, Idiot." I tried to smile but his glare made it impossible. "Lizzie?" His voice filled the silence that I had started. It seemed to bring life back into my ears.

I found my self running towards him and tackling him down onto the grass, right next to the river. "Woah, Daniel, calm down!" The Prussian laughed. "Stop calling me that!" I exclaimed and hugged him tight as I was on top of him. He slowly slipped his arms around my waist and hugged me back. "I missed you." I whispered ever so softly.

He laughed a bit. "Did you have to escape from Roddy's house? Being his wife I don't think he lets you go anywhere..." He whispered.

"Wife? Didn't anyone tell you? We divorced." I mumbled.

"Then you forgive me right?"

"For what you did...Yeah"

"Really?" His husky voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Yeah. Really, I do. I forgive you for kissing me on my wedding day."

"That's great."

"But that doesn't mean that-" His lips collided against mine as I was stating something.

He kissed me. For a long time. I let him and occasionally I would kiss back. We just spent the rest of the day laughing, kissing and talking. I missed him so much, I missed him.

"You're an Idiot." I laughed as he explained his story on how he fell down some flights of stairs. "No, I am not." He laughed back. He was, But I loved him for that.

"Tell me. Do you like Roderich? As in love him?" Gilbert asked. I thought for a bit. "When I married him, Yes, He was nice or is. But I still loved you more." I muttered under my breath. "Ich liebe dich." He whispered and kissed me once more.

I smiled at him sweetly. although I never do, but I was. "I love you too." I whispered and rested my head on his lap. He then laid back on the grass and I crawled all the way to his chest and we both looked up at the stars.

"Remember when we were kids? We used to fight in these woods. And we also had our first kiss here, and we slept under the stars once. remember?" He asked.

"Yes I do."

"Can we sleep under the stars once more?"

"Yes, we can." I laughed and held onto him. I couldn't explain my feelings at the moment but I felt so happy. So happy he was back, so happy I could taste the watermelon lips I had longed for- not that I would admit that. Happy to hear the voice that I adored and the eyes I fell for. I was content. Just very happy.

I could feel he got stronger, and over time, he forgave me. He overall became better. "So How you like me now?" He whispered in my ear. It was sudden but very needed. "You're still the idiotic awesome boy I fell in love with." I whispered back.

With that sleep over took me. I had finally slept in peace for the first time in a long time.


	3. Opus 17

**Yes based off the song Opus 17- Dustin O'halloran**

As I woke up to the sunlight and sat up. It had felt like a dream. Everything that I recall- when we met again- all that was a dream. But there he was right beside me. He slept on the soft green grass. His eyes -just like any sleeping person- were closed. He looked gentle and peaceful.

I hadn't realized it but I was in fact staring at the man in front of me. He just looked so-so-so Majestic? No that's not the word. Lovely? Nope. Handsome? yes that's it. It felt like he was some prince. He was my prince charming- no change that. My-my...My knight in shining armour. Just because he's stronger.

A knight is strong and well; He'll fight until the end while on the other hand a prince should not get his hands dirty even if it's necessary. A knight is over all better than a prince. Although you don't get the big castle included in the package of both the handsome boy and the majestic horse it's over all better. Why am I even getting into this discussion?

Either way he was there.

"Hey, Idiot. Wake up." I decided to shake him. He grunted and turned over. "Five more minuets please?" He begged and I laughed. "Too bad, Wake up. Or else I'm leaving." I smirked down at him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Don't leave Lizzie. Or I'll hunt you down." He yawned.

I had to admit he looked cute but that didn't mean I would tell him. "I hate you." I whispered. "Well, I love you." He laughed and laid back on the grass. "Don't you love it here?" He asked.

I looked up at the sky and saw the fluffy clouds and beautiful trees that loomed over us. A blue butterfly caught my eye and I followed it with my sight. Yes everything here seemed perfect. I had always felt so comfortable in these woods. I've always felt happy. I nodded and continued to trace the butterfly's figure.

It was silent for a while and all you could hear were the birds sing. The peacefulness could make me feel complete. I could die right now really and not feel incomplete. I was actually at peace. I was drowning in happiness.

"Lizzie. May I ask you something?" Gilbert smiled at the sky. "Yeah, of course." I whispered in return.

"What if I were to disappear? Would you feel upset?"

"If you disappeared I would go look for you. And when I would find you. I would make you go through hell."

"No, Lizzie. It's serious. What if I disappeared and never were found? In other words...What if I were to die?"

"Well I would be a wreck. Because I just got you back and you can't just leave me again." I found myself say.

It was true. I mean why would he get me attached to him if he was just going to leave me? It didn't make sense and I would still go haywire.

"Die? Why would you ask me that?" The words left my lips.

"Well...I-I j-just wanted to see what you would say..." Gilbert responded. Now that was a lie considering he stuttered and broke eye contact. "Stop lying and tell me." I looked at the sky.

If it were anything upsetting I didn't want to see his face- or rather I didn't want him to see mine. "Tell me." I repeated.

"I'm just a bit sick. That's all." He said and with that he rolled over in the grass. "Sick?" I found myself looking at him. "The doctor said I'm a bit sick...Just because of that doesn't mean anything. I'll be fine." He answered.

I found myself laying on the floor and snuggling up to him. "Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded in Return.

Nothing happened for a while. I just heard the steady beat of his heart which made me feel very calm. His even breaths made me feel better. But that always popped in my head; sick? What did he have? I sighed heavily and looked around.

"Elizaveta, Elizaveta, Liz, Lizzie, Eliza." Gilbert whispered. He repeated this for some time. Just my name over and over again. "Yes? What's wrong?" I finally asked. "Sorry. I just like the feel of your name stumbling out of my mouth. It's really beautiful." He responded and with that he kept on repeating my name.

"Elizaveta." He repeated slower this time. "Are you having fun?" I asked feeling his steady heart beat. "Yes, indeed I am." He laughed. As he did so I felt the warmth he radiated from his smile- okay that sounded cheesy, yes, but how else can I explain it? Exactly.

Whenever he said my name it felt funny. As in a feeling inside me was wiggling it's way out. As the E broke through his throat the 'Liza' part of my name slid out making 'Ve' have a small effort in making it's way out. Finally the 'Ta' in my name completed it, making it sound like a statement.

"Lizzie? Aren't you hungry?" Gilbert's voice snapped into my mind. I nodded my head and he did as well. "Okay. Let's go to my house and I'll make some food." He smiled. I agreed and we got up.

The forest that held so many dear memories to me began to lead us out. "Lizzie. What would you like?" He asked.

I shrugged. This really wasn't that important; What I mean is that it's not really that worrying. "What kind of sickness do you have?" I asked and with that he became quiet. "The awesome me has a horribly retarded sickness. But I'm fine. Apparently it's called Depression or something..." He avoided my emerald eyes.

"Why would you have depression?" I asked. To be honest I was being pushy. Asking him such questions here wasn't good at all but there I was asking him everything my mind thought. "I don't know. Lately I haven't been feeling well, neither have I wanted to do anything. I just feel like sitting in front of a window and that's all. Then I have pains. Random ones really." He explained.

"I don't want you getting sick at all. Got it?" I whispered his way. "I know. But now that I can see you again, I'm happy. I feel like everything will get better." He smiled and hugged me as we reached the edge of the forest. "Now let's eat." He exclaimed and kissed my fore head.

We stopped by his house where he had made Pasta and mashed potatoes. Don't ask how he pulled it off but it was real good. "Thanks." I smiled at him. He smiled back and grabbed a fork of food- shoving it in his mouth.I chuckled and continued to eat.

He so did not have depression. If that was caused by loneliness it was not possible either. We're talking about Gilbert. The guy who adores being alone 'cause no one is as awesome as him in his eyes. That was not like him. I mean maybe that's it. He can't take it all in. He's not that strong man I see; but instead a weak spineless one. It just doesn't make sense right?

I yawned and looked at him. "Hey! Do you still have your Viola?" I asked excitedly. He nodded in return. "Play!" I smirked and he nodded. "Okay. One second." He smiled and ran up the flight of stairs.

After a while he came back down and smiled. "Here it is. Now the song I'm about to play is actually for piano but I learned to play it on Viola. It's Opus 17." He announced. I sat and waited patiently as he brought the wooden instrument to his face. He began to play.

He had always looked so graceful and handsome when he played such instrument. I had fallen in love with him because of that too. Now I never admit things- you may know that by now so cope. When I say something I will never admit it to anyone. Moving on. He looked so amazing.

He was My knight in shining armour.


End file.
